


Triangle… Triangle… Penis

by shitkai



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: I like this title





	Triangle… Triangle… Penis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnightkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkiss/gifts).



> I just want to give a shout out to my S/O Azu because, honestly, they motivate me to do almost everything I do, also if this is what forces them to sit down and read then so be it. Also I just wanted to give creds to midnightkiss on Ao3 for writing "Surprise", that was the mother of what eventually came to be this. There's an obvious rehashing of ideas, but I tried to keep it as funky fresh as possible! As for the similarities,,, horny minds think alike LMAO.  
> I'm a top so like, some parts of this are me projecting but, please, for the most part I'm jujst horny. (crying cat)

Kazunari has a multitude of faces. Misumi can pick out a few of his favorites just by surveying his mind.

There’s that content expression he makes when he eats something he really likes; Misumi wonders if it’s from that or from the fact that they’re sharing the meal together. He likes Kazu’s stuffed cheeks, the flecks of rice around his mouth while they eat onigiri; that sated flush, and those warm, happy eyes.

There’s also that face he makes when he’s taking a selfie. Kazunari always looks considerably focused when he takes them— Misumi knows why. It’s probably because Kazunari’s SNS is like his artistry, and each picture is a masterpiece. The filters that Misumi doesn’t think he needs, are still very well placed and aesthetically appreciated. Even that reoccurring duck lipped pout and that signature head tilted smolder. Those are some of Misumi’s favorite expressions too.

But really, nothing can top the plethora of erotic faces Kazunari makes. He’s too gorgeous for his own good, really. Misumi almost feels like praising and punishing him for it at the same time. Decisions.

“Sumi, what are you doing tomorrow? I wanted to go stargazing with you.” Kazunari pulls Misumi from his musings, the object of his affections gazing down with this sheepish expression, another favorite.

Misumi looks up at the blond before him, marveling a second before he speaks,”Nothing~” he smiles at Kazunari, canines prominent as the blond fiddles with the charms on his phone,”but even if I had to do something, I can’t turn down my precious Kazuu…♪”

There’s a drawl at the end of Kazunari’s name, and Misumi makes a triangle with his hands right over where his heart is. _It’s cute,_ Kazunari thinks, smiling wobbly to himself. The way Misumi calls him mine, the way he does that sweetly familiar gesture— he can hardly stand it.

He’s smiling unbearably hard before he can stop himself,“Tomorrow night~” Kazunari singsongs.

“Tomorrow night.”

••••••

Kazunari likes sleeping in with Misumi.

The whole thing with roommates is a problem, but Muku’s been in such high demand recently that Kazunari doesn’t need to worry about it. And… Misumi knows that Kazunari knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he invited him to stay in his room the night before.

“We should get up at some point,” Kazunari says, voice ridden with sleep and tranquility. Despite the suggestion, Misumi finds himself squeezing harder and burying the tip of his nose into the soft wisps of blond hair against Kazunari’s nape.

Misumi’s always been a hearty morning person. He likes the watch the blue sky melt and go warm with the colors of sunrise. He likes to go for a nice run sometimes and try to keep up with Tasuku. Nothing, though, can quite match up to how much he likes the warmth of Kazunari’s body pressed up against him; so tangible and otherworldly.

Misumi’s not sleepy, but his bones are solid and heavy in his flesh, weighing the both of them down and keeping them nestled together. It’s nice. To just lay here together, in comfortable silence, listening to the sound of their heartbeats mingle with the sound of their breathing. Kazunari turns to Misumi, dark lashes fluttering as he blinks the other male into focus,”C’mon Sumi…”

 _“Nnnn…”_ Misumi makes a noise of protest long and low in the back of his throat,”Kazu doesn’t wanna stay in bed with me? How cruel~”

Misumi sounds hurt, almost a little apologetic, but there’s that unmistakable playful inflection in the tone of his voice, impish intent interlaced with the words. It manifests itself into something physical, Misumi’s large hands snaking under the loose fabric of Kazunari’s night shirt.

Kazunari finds himself sweating, the warmth of Misumi’s hands mixed with the heat of being under covers… it’s overwhelming to say the least. And his breathing catches, tongue darting out to desperately wet his dry lips as Misumi does quite literally as he pleases.

Kazunari’s not bound. He was practically ripping off his binder as soon as the two of them started getting comfortable the night before; but there’s still a rush of insecurity when Misumi palms Kazunari’s chest, the pads of his calloused thumbs swiping over pert nipples. It takes everything in the blond not to scream; he’s incredibly sensitive and overtly warm and so _vulnerable_ like this it makes his brain and other organs melt unceremoniously within him.

“Sumi…” he calls, just because he hears the way Misumi’s breathing gets labored, and can fell the throes of arousal overtake the other with the hardness against Kazunari’s backside.

 _“Unh?”_ A primal grunt.

Realization comes to Misumi slow in the midst of fog in his brain, but he comes back to himself, nonetheless. He’s as sharp as ever, as earnest and as needy when he keeps moving and touching and pinching with newfound candor. And then,”This is alright, right?”

Kazunari can feel how close Misumi is to his ear, voice thunderous and just for him. It makes his jaw go slack, unabashed noises ripped from him with all the foreplay and deft touches. Kazunari likes the attention, likes _Misumi’s attention_ , and he’s bathing in it like he can never be sated.

“Of course it’s fine…” he purrs, heart swelling and beating a mile a minute in his chest. He wants nothing more than for Misumi to use him, take what he wants and squeeze the air from his lungs like Kazunari knows he can. It makes all of his senses sing, body drawn tight as a bow when one of those hands moves low.

“Kazu is too pretty…” Misumi says, a smile in his voice despite the genuineness of his words. Misumi thinks that he’s the luckiest guy in the world; being able to enjoy this little moment with his boyfriend, kissing his nape, and holding him close. It’s beautiful and chaste enough to the point where Misumi almost feels bad for how fervently he sticks his large, meaty hand into Kazunari’s tight little night time shorts.

With the way they’re positioned, Misumi’s palm brushes against the soft tufts of dark body hair in search of his prize. Kazunari feels that pang of insecurity again, he probably should’ve shaved or something; but Misumi is silent and unbothered, touching him everywhere as if he just can’t get enough.

“Even when I can’t see, I know Kazu’s pretty here too~”

Kazunari stifles a laugh, mellow and quiet as he looks over his shoulder again. Misumi looks warm and happy, downturned eyes half lidded and visibly dark with wanton. Kazunari breathes.

“Sumi… I want you…” he says, and flushes with it,”I’ve been wanting a kiss forever now, I want it… I _need_ it.”

The need in his own voice forms into a coal-sized lump in his throat when he swallows the rest of his unspoken begs. He feels wild and greedy and it reaches Misumi too with the hungry throb against his ass.

 _Yes,_ Kazunari thinks, watching Misumi take the covers from them and move himself lower onto the bed, _this is exactly what I wanted._

Misumi bites on the way down— just because it’s him. A nip to the flesh of Kazunari’s small chest, lower with his tongue dipped into the blond’s navel, a bite against his hip, and Misumi hooks his fingers into the waistband of those small, small shorts and tugs them down with purchase.

Kazunari has to angle his legs upward in a weird way for the second Misumi’s up pulling the shorts past his ankles, but as soon as the fabric is off, the blond has his legs all but forced apart. He’s complacent.

“Look at you…” Misumi starts, all strong arms and muscled flesh when he pulls off his own shirt,”Kazu’s so ero~♪”

Kazunari hums, and shifts on the bed beneath him, lifting his chin when Misumi leans down to kiss him. The purity of the moment gets stolen in place of desire as their noses bump and their lips press together. It takes a moment of kissing before they break away, and even then, Kazunari has his arms wrapped around Misumi’s neck, reluctant to let go.

This kiss-drunk expression Misumi’s granted with is one of his favorites. He likes Kazunari’s cat-like green eyes; how they light up and sparkle in the glow of the rising sun. Light touches the room where it can reach them from the window, and Kazunari’s got his fingers twisted in Misumi’s hair while the other busies himself.

It only takes one kiss to Kazunari’s labia before he feels like tapping out. He subconsciously shuffles away, a little shy and overwhelmed despite how much he wants this— yet Misumi is chasing him, strong hands gripping the undersides of Kazunari’s shaky thighs and _Pulling_ him back towards his mouth.

“Haha, don’t run~” Misumi chastises him in a tone that suggests it might hurt if he disobeys. A part of Kazunari wants it to, turns to putty with the anticipation of it. He feels the warm air from Misumi’s lips against him, that grip on his thighs even stronger when Misumi surges forward and licks along the folds of Kazunari’s lips.

“Sumi, please…” Kazunari shivers at the sound of his own voice, unrecognizable under the weight of almost palpable lust,”Please, please, _oh—_ “

Kazunari can physically feel himself going taught and then limp when Misumi delves his tongue into his opening, legs quaking as he grips ciel blue hair. To his own surprise, he’s laughing, each giggle punctuated by a choppy mantra of moans. Kazunari can’t hide how happy he is to be taken care of— even if it’s at the expense of making Misumi feel the same.

He has Misumi’s hair so tight in his hands and he can’t breathe. Misumi’s tongue is so wet and warm and unsurprisingly long as it laps at his inner walls and makes Kazunari come undone at the seams. Misumi has his eyes closed, relishing in every choked sob and gasp, and letting Kazunari fuck his face as he pleases.

Even though there are a multitude of triangles he cold be viewing, and even though Misumi can feel the texture of dark hair against his nose, there’s no other place he’d rather be. Pleasuring Kazunari like this— _loving_ him like this— it’s what he deserves and so much more.

Misumi aches in more ways than one. He pulls himself away with a kiss against Kazunari’s clit, but it will never be enough. Misumi could spend all day between those thighs, but the night is reserved for something special, and the pass of time is so quick and unforgiving.

Luckily, Misumi is quick too.

“Hey Kazu, you’ll let me put it in, right?” He’s rubbing a thumb gently along where Kazunari likes it best, his tongue licking his lips in a way that the blond thinks is just unfair.

“Yeah…” Kazunari breathes shakily, another stream of really airy giggles finding him,”Condoms n’ stuff is in the nightstand…”

Misumi nods, detaching himself from Kazunari comepletely for his next task. A few seconds pass and Misumi realizes he’s just looking down at Kazunari. It doesn’t really register until those green eyes crinkle with a smile, and those cheeks flush pink; and then,”What, Sumi~?”

Misumi gawks a little more, his returning grin just as toothy and just as fond,”I just loovve yooouuu~ Kazuu, my Kazu~”

Misumi pecks Kazunari on the lips and sings himself a little melody while retrieving their necessities. His eyes are glittering from excitement, his body tense with anticipation as he situations himself. Kazunari helps, just because Misumi is too antsy, too clumsy, and too novice to this sort of thing.

As good as Misumi is at sex, protection seemed otherworldly for someone like him who just liked to shove it in and do as he pleased until he was satisfied. Kazunari likes that aspect of Misumi, though. He likes his libido, his tenacity and need to please, his ready-to-go attitude.

Even after Kazunari gets the condom and lube taken care of accordingly, even after Misumi’s pushing his way inside him, thoughts of how much the blond likes him don’t dissipate. _“Aaah,”_ Kazunari coos, breathing like he can’t remember how to,”we really do fit together~”

Misumi’s big. He’s so big that it knocks the air right out of Kazunari’s lungs. He’s so utterly fulfilling in this unfair, obscene way, and Kazunari can’t feel his legs.

“Ungh,” a growl comes from the back of Misumi’s throat as he gives a blight smile, all teeth and canines,”Kazu shouldn’t say things like that~ so slutty~”

Kazunari giggles with the mess of heat and fog in his head, his smile turning into an _‘o’_ when Misumi starts to move. It’s slow and _Painful_ at first; Kazunari is near clawing at Misumi to speed up, to give him what he wants, but Misumi doesn’t relent.

A decadent plea,“Sumi… please hurry, please.”

“Let me—”Misumi sounds like he’s struggling, but he’s still smiling,”I think I’m gonna cum.”

Kazunari blushes, trying to register the words when he’s so dick-drunk that thinking hurts, _”Huh?”_

“Kazu’s so pretty, I definitely don’t wanna hold back, but it’s been awhile~” Misumi babbles,”I guess I’m just,”

Misumi moves, _“Really crazy about you.”_

The words, the tone of Misumi’s voice, it sits on Kazunari’s chest like a sack of rocks. The angel version of him feels so full of decorous love, swells with it like he just might burst into a thousand rose petals and buoyant adoration. The devil in him, though, wants to ride Misumi until he’s sobbing.

 _“Please…”_ is all Kazunari can say, his nails buried so deep into Misumi’s strong back that he knows the other might bruise later.

Misumi allows himself the simple pleasure of losing himself, his hands catching on the undersides of Kazunari’s knees while folding and fucking him simultaneously. Kazunari’s sure he’s going to break. He feels the thick heat of Misumi's cock hitting every corner of his innards, pummeling him in a delicious way he’s been yearning for. Every thrust is like a punch to the gut, each blow delivered with such strength.

Kazunari’s probably not going to be able to walk after this, but he doesn’t care, his heartstrings tug at the prospect of canceling their date tonight, and _Okay,_ maybe he cares a little. That thought though, is overshadowed by the blond’s impending orgasm. He feels it in the base of throat when he tries to breathe in air, _God,_ he feels it in the tips of his fingers and toes… but mostly in his pussy though.

“H-aha…” Misumi laughs, strained and low as he runs his tongue along a single canine. It’s so erotic. Misumi is sweating and panting and talking to him in that _voice,_ ”That face, more— _Kazu_ — so pretty…”

Kazunari doesn’t know what kind of face he makes when he comes, but he gets a glimpse of Misumi’s before the searing white heat takes his vision. If the incomplete mess of phrases weren’t enough to let Kazunari know Misumi had came, the affirming throb inside of him is more than enough.

 _“Ugh,”_ Misumi drawls, flopping down onto Kazunari and nuzzling him almost immediately,”So good, s’good, don’t wanna leave~”

Kazunari’s heaving.

“I just wanna fuck Kazu all day,” an ill-fitting giggle,”You’re so good ~”

It takes awhile, but the strength to push Misumi off of him and detach their bodies comes eventually. “Heavy,” he murmurs, letting Misumi roll over and pull him into the motion.

Kazunari’s laying stomach to stomach on top of Misumi, his arms folded over the other’s chest while he holds him close. Silence…

“You’re so go good at that, Sumi,” Kazunari admits, burying his burning face into his arms.

“No you~” Misumi’s smiling, but when Kazunari lifts his head, he’s looking a bit uncomfortable with the realization of something.

“What?”

“Uhhhmm..... Can I take off the condom now?”

  
••••••

Misumi’s got his fingers twisted in the grass on the outskirts of where their picnic blanket is. He lets a ladybug crawl on his finger, thinking absentmindedly that their wings would undoubtedly look better if they were triangular.

He’s got a sandwich in the other hand, a piece of it that Kazunari had been kind enough to cut into a triangle for him. They eat together, the distant sound of crickets intermingled with the roll of the wind and Kazunari’s chatting.

 _Kazunari…_ Misumi looks up at him.

_…Isn’t Kazu too pretty?_

It’s a thought that comes, rushed and immediately stifled under the weight of all of Misumi’s other thoughts. The postulation of Kazunari’s looks, it occupies Misumi for few more fleeting seconds, and he turns, looking down at the ladybug now.

“…Overall,” Kazunari finishes,”it’s been a pretty good week.” He pauses, a heartbeat of silence catching them,”What about you?”

It’s amazing, really. The way Kazunari turns towards Misumi, olive toned eyes lit with starlight and brimming with fondness and genuine intrigue. He’s smiling, and it takes a while of Misumi just Looking at him before he’s able to return it.

“Mn, does it matter~?” He sing-songs, lips pursed just barely as he leans into the blond before him. “I’m always having a good week if I get to spend time with you…!”

Kazunari laughs. Mirthful, and warm, and Misumi wants to give him every triangle in the world. He wants to spend every day just looking at that smile… holding it close to him, and just selfishly keeping it to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed… I haven’t written vaginal porn since like 5 years ago, but I love pussy so I was projecting, help.  
> Anyways my twitter is @ChillPedal, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or a kudos if you like, and PRACTICE SAFE SEX.


End file.
